JOGOS DE SEDUÇÃO
by Momo-00
Summary: AUYAOILIMON. Heero é um charmoso detetive, mestre na arte de conquistar...Sedução, é o nome do jogo.
1. CAPITULO I

**CAPITULO ZERO - HEERO**

A noite estava anormalmente fria para um inicio de outono. Subi a gola de meu sobretudo preto para proteger o pescoço e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos.

Encostado em um pilar observava o movimento enquanto esperava a chamada de embarque para o trem que me levaria de volta a Inglaterra. A estação estava em polvorosa, pessoas iam e vinham empurrando carrinhos abarrotados de malas ou com apenas uma mochila pendurada nas costas. Detive minha atenção em um adolescente de feições orientais que passou gritando e correndo atrás de uma coisa, que espalhava bagagens e derrubava pessoas pelo caminho, que eu não consegui distinguir o que era.

Eu havia ido a França a trabalho, minha chefe, comandante Une, me emprestara a Surrete para ajudá-los a resolver o caso Rowland.

O corpo do conde Rowland fora encontrado por turistas, boiando no Sena. Achei o caso particularmente fácil - meia dúzia de perguntas foram o suficiente para resolvê-lo. Conde Rowland havia ido a Paris encontrar-se com a amante, que mantinha em um apartamento de luxo, em Saint Germain, coberta de jóias e roupas de grife. Mas a garota fora demais para ele, que teve um enfarte fulminante em cima dela. Desesperada a garota chamou o irmão - um marginalzinho de quinta - que desovou o corpo no rio.

Encontrei uma cabine vazia mais ou menos no meio do trem e me acomodei em uma das poltronas perto da janela. Ali poderia terminar meu relatório para Une sem incômodos. Pelo menos foi o que pensei quando me acomodei com o lap-top no colo. O trem mal havia partido quando um garoto abriu bruscamente a porta de correr, entrando de um salto.

- Eu não estou aqui. - foi tudo que disse antes de se enfiar embaixo da poltrona em frente a minha.

Se eu fosse dado a permitir transparecer o que sinto, teria piscado algumas vezes, confuso, mas ao invés disso usei meu raciocínio rápido: joguei minha mala - que estava em uma poltrona ao meu lado - no chão para que bloqueasse a visão de qualquer um que entrasse, do que havia embaixo das poltronas a minha frente.

Um segundo garoto apareceu. Era o garoto oriental que vira correndo na estação. Seus cabelos escapavam do rabo em que estavam presos e caiam em seu rosto, suavizando sua expressão dura.

- Onde ele esta? - perguntou, o olhar saltando de um ponto a outro da cabine, sem se demorar em nenhum.

- Como?

- Duo. Um garoto com uma trança comprida. Onde o senhor o enfiou? - a voz do garoto era firme, de quem está acostumado a dar, e nunca receber ordens.

Nos encaramos por um momento, até que me cansei, perdendo o ultimo resquício do meu frágil bom-humor.

- Ninguém alem de você passou por aqui. E feche a porta antes de ir.

Muitos homens já sucumbiram a minha frieza em uma sala de interrogatório, homens frios e calculistas, mas o garoto continuou parado, ereto, na entrada da cabine, antes de ir embora orgulhoso.

Assim que ouviu o clique da porta se fechando, Duo reapareceu, se arrastando pelo chão da cabine.

- Poxa é apertado ali embaixo. - reclamou descontraído e se jogou no acento defronte a mim - Valeu pela ajuda.

Dispensei os agradecimentos com uma interjeição e voltei minha atenção para o lap-top, doido para me livrar dele, havia ajudado-o por puro instinto.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros diante do meu comportamento anti-social e virou-se para olhar pela janela, soltando uma exclamação para o próprio reflexo. Seus cabelos estavam completamente bagunçados, a trança longa em que foram presos se desfazia.

- Nossa. Tô todo escabelado.

Com uma careta divertida ele terminou de desmanchar a trança, deixando um véu de fios sedosos e frizados emoldurar seu rosto redondo. Combinada com os olhos enormes, de um azul-violeta raro, o nariz perfeito e lábios que qualquer um teria vontade de beijar, essa visão me fez prender a respiração e desejá-lo.

Notando que eu o observava, Duo sorriu, sentindo-se encorajado a iniciar uma conversa:

- Obrigado mesmo. Sabe, se o Fei-Fei tivesse me pego teria feito picadinho de mim.

Seus dedos corriam pelos cabelos trançando-os com agilidade.

- E ai. O que você estava fazendo na França?

- ...

- Nossa, é tão secreto assim? Ou é para eu adivinhar?

"Vamos ver...Foi turistiar? Não. Visitar a namorada? Não. Participar de uma convenção de vendedores de queijo?

- Trabalho. - respondi a contra-gosto, apenas para fazê-lo parar de falar.

- Seria minha próxima opção. - disse jogando a trança refeita para trás e batendo com o punho na mão espalmada - E você faz o que?

- Sou detetive da Scottland Yard.

Pronto. Se eu tinha a intenção de encerrar a conversa e ficar admirando-o veladamente enquanto fingia terminar meu relatório, essa foi frustrada. Duo pareceu achar excitante o fato de eu ser detetive. Acomodou-se melhor na poltrona e me encheu de perguntas - uma atrás da outra e em um fôlego só. Respondi a todas com minhas costumeiras monossílabas, sem prestar muita atenção no que ele dizia, muito mais interessado em imaginar os contornos de seu corpo por baixo da blusa larga e das calças folgadas, cheias de bolsos. Como seria tê-lo gemendo sob meus toques, chamando meu nome, implorando para que o penetrasse logo.

Fui arrancado de meus pensamentos quando um funcionário avisou que estávamos chegando à Inglaterra.

Duo levantou-se.

- Bom. Mais uma vez, valeu por me ajudar, cara. Mas agora eu preciso ir. - anunciou se espreguiçando. Acenou da porta para mim e se foi.

Já passava, a muito, da meia-noite quando o táxi me deixou em frente ao meu prédio. Verifiquei minha caixa de correio antes de subir - estava abarrotada, contas e folhetos, como sempre.

Estava tão cansado que sequer me dei o trabalho de acender as luzes, fui me despindo no caminho para a cama e me joguei nela, pegando no sono logo em seguida.

**CONTINUA...**

**N.A.: **Minha primeira fic. Tomara que gostem.

Meu obrigada a Evil Kitsune pela betagem.


	2. CAPITULO II

OBS.: Desculpem a demora para postar este capitulo, mas fiquei todo este tempo sem PC, ainda estou sem NET, mas isso é o de menos, agora já posso digitar a fic e postar em um siber café para quem quiser lê-la.

Devo dizer que este capitulo não foi betado, e apesar de te-lo lido muitas vezes, podem haver erros de português, ou outros detalhes que tenham me escapado.

Porfavor digam o que acharam, e não se acanhem nas criticas, elas são importantes para o aperfeiçoamento do meu trabalho.

AGRADECIMENTOS: Obrigada a todomundo que deixou seu comentario sobre o primeira capitulo. Nunca imaginei que fosse tão bom receber as mensagens de vocês, foi ótimo. Espero que continuem gostando da minha primeira fic.

DISCLAIMER: Os personagens do anime Gundam Wing não pertencem a mim.

**Capitulo II**

Pontualmente as oito horas, eu estava batendo na imponente porta de carvalho do solar dos Borton. Meu melhor amigo Trowa, me fizera jurar que iria ao jantar que seu pai estava oferecendo para receber os filhos de alguns amigos, que haviam acabado de chegar a Londres.

Fui atendido pelo mordomo, Celwin:

- O jovem sr. Borton pediu que o conduzisse até a biblioteca, senhor. - disse depois de guardar meu sobretudo no vestibulo.

A casa dos Borton possui a antiga arquitetura londrina, estreita, com quatro andares e comodos pequenos que se entreligam - com exceção dos quartos de dormir. A biblioteca ocupava todo o segundo andar, cobrindo suas paredes com estantes abarrotadas de livros. As saletas decoradas com moveis vitorianos, obras-de-arte, tapetes perça estendidos no chão assoalhado, davam a impressão de um século passado.

Trowa estava atirado em uma poltrona, o nó da gravata frouxo e um copo de uísque em uma das mãos.

- Celwin, os convidados de honra já chegaram? - perguntou levando o copo a boca.

- Não senhor. Faltam apenas eles.

- Tomara que não venham - Trowa retrucou amargo - Oi, Heero. Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado - respondi, me acomodando na poltrona em frente a Trowa, aproveitando o calor da lareira.

- Pode ir, Celwin.

Esperei Celwin sair antes de perguntar:

- Algum problema?

- Esta com medo que eu roube o seu maior charme, Heero? O costumeiro mal-humor.

- ...

- Nada demais. Tive um dia difícil, perdi um paciente. Depois, quando cheguei em casa, ouvi um sermão sobre nem-sei-o-que do sr. Borton. São tantos... - suspirou.

Trowa é residente na emergência do hospital de Londres. Não é de se espantar que seu humor não esteja dos melhores, foi o primeiro paciente que perdeu.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa melhor, ou pelomenos um amigo melhor, tentaria consola-lo. Mas a morte não me afeta da mesma forma. Por isso me limitei a dizer:

-Acontece.

- O que você acha de sair para encher a cara quando esse maldito jantar acabar?

- Eu não bebo. - observei desnecessariamente.

- Justamente. Eu fico completamente bêbado e você me carrega para casa.

Antes que eu pudesse responder Celwin reapareceu.

- Sinto incomoda-los, senhores, mas os últimos convidados chegaram. Sr. Borton, seu pai pediu que descesse.

- Lá vamos nós - Trowa largou o copo em cima de uma mesinha e levantou-se, resignado.

- Comlicença senhor, permita-me - Celwin sempre solicito, posse a arrumar o nó da gravata de Trowa e a deixa-lo impecávelmente alinhado.

Para o nosso alivio, o atraso dos convidados de honra nos poupou da costumeira enrolassão antes de servirem o jantar. Celwin nos conduziu direto para a sala de jantar, onde todos já se acomodavam em seus lugares a mesa.

- Tinha certeza que Trowa não me faria a desfeita de não convida-lo, sr. Yuy. - alguém sussurrou em meus ouvido, deslizando os dedos suavemente por minhas costas. Era Kathrine Valmont. Ela e eu tivemos um caso bem debaixo do nariz de seu marido no ultimo verão.

- Srª. Valmont. - maneei a cabeça em um cumprimento polido.

- Tem sentido a minha falta? - Kathrine perguntou, brincando displicentemente com a lapela do meu paletó.

- Não.

- Hum...malvado. - ela fez biquinho.

Meu caso com Kathrine é passado, já não tenho paciência para ela.

Felizmente meus outros amantes costumam ser mais discretos , principalmente os homens casados.

- Heero, querido. Ai esta você. - salvo pela srª. Borton - Sente-se ao meu lado esquerdo, sim? E Kathrine, venha comigo, eu vou lhe mostrar o seu lugar.

Sentei-me a mesa, assim como os outros. A srª. Borton, que terminara de orientar seus convidados, vinha sentar-se a cabeceira da mesa, de braços dados com...o garoto do trem.

Não pude evitar que um leve sorriso de satisfação distendesse meus lábios.

Me levantei cortesmente para a srª. Borton quando eles se aproximaram de mim. O garoto, Duo, lhe puxou a cadeira para que sentasse e, com uma mensura exagerada, ocupou seu lugar a minha frente.

- Deixem-me apresenta-los, queridos - a srº. Borton fez as vezes de anfitriã - Duo, este é Heero Yuy, um bom amigo de Trowa e, apesar de jovem, um excelente detetive da Scottland Yard. Não sejamos modestos. - ela piscou para mim e afagou meu ombro - E Heero, querido, este menino encantador é Duo Maxwell. Ele veio passar uma temporada em Londres, junto com os amigos, para estudar.

- Apesar de não termos sido apresentados formalmente - falei - creio que o sr. Maxwell e eu já nos conhecemos. Não é mesmo sr. Maxwell?

Duo olhou para mim, o sorriso se alargando.

- Sim. No trem de Paris para cá. O sr. Yuy salvou a minha pele.

A srª. Borton riu e disse algo sobre eu ser bom nisso.

O jantar foi servido, e tirando as poucas vezes que a minha opinião foi solicitada em alguma conversa, não desgrudei meus os olhos de Duo, que falava animadamente com a filha dos Valmont, Agatha.

- Agora que todos já estão satisfeitos - começou o sr. Borton se levantando - senhores, queiram me acompanhar ate a saleta, onde tenho charutos e um bom conhaque a nossa espera, deixemos nossas senhoras conversarem descansadas.

A isso Trowa lançou um olhar desesperado a mãe, que segurou meu braço e disse:

- Heero, querido, porque você e Trowa não levam os garotos para a biblioteca? Conversas regadas a conhaque e charutos são enfadonhas para meninos da idade deles.

E assim foi. Trowa ainda se demorou agradecendo a mãe.

- Salve dona Lola. - disse ele me alcançando nas escadas.

As meninas que haviam sido convidadas para fazer par com Duo e seus dois amigos - um dos quais era o oriental que o perseguira no trem - também teriam vindo conosco, se suas mães não conhecessem o suficiente a mim e a Trowa para não perde-las de vista.

Na biblioteca, Duo se jogou em um sofá e os outros, mais educados, se sentaram em poltronas.

- Tire os pés do sofá, Duo. - Trowa mandou, estapeando os pés de Duo e sentando no lugar recém vago.

Eu me acomodei em uma poltrona mais afastada, esticando displicentemente minhas pernas em uma otomana.

- O que vocês tem feito dês da ultima vez que os vi? - Trowa perguntou.

- O maxwell aprendeu a amarrar os tênis - zombou o garoto oriental, que hoje estava impecávelmente arrumado, os cabelos bem presos em um rabo rente a nuca.

- Eu sempre soube amarrar os tênis, Fei-Fei. É que eu gosto de te-lo aos meus pés. - Duo retorquiu, dando uma piscadela para o garoto, que bufou.

- Ora, seu...

- Parem vocês dois! - mandou o terceiro garoto, e os sois se calaram na mesma hora.

Trowa parecia estar gostando, já havia afrouxado o nó da gravata, aberto os primeiros botões da camisa e estava relaxado sentado ao lado de Duo.

- Deixe-os Quatre, eles estão me divertindo.

Pelo visto os quatro se conhecem a algum tempo, mas Trowa nunca me falou dos garotos.

Duo e o garoto oriental voltaram a se implicar - o que parece ser uma constante - até Celwin aparecer trazendo refrigerantes e café, para mim e Trowa. Toda a atenção dos garotos se desviou para ele.

Trowa me alcançou minha xícara com café e sentou-se perto de mim.

- É impressão minha ou teu humor esta revigorado? - perguntei.

- Acabei de descobrir como garotos podem crescer rápido. Na ultima vez que vi estes três, a dois anos, eles eram garotos magricelas, mas agora, veja só, há músculos naqueles corpos.

Lancei-lhe um olhar cheio de malícia.

- O de trança já é meu. - disse, e Trowa gargalhou.

- Você não sabe onde esta se metendo. - me advertiu - Duo é passional em tudo que faz. Desconfio que nos relacionamentos não seja diferente.

Lhe dei apenas um meio-sorriso. Trowa balançou a cabeça descrente.

- Boa sorte, então - desejou irônico.

- E você? Quem?

- Quatre. Combinei de ir a Nothing Hill com ele amanhã.

- Não perde tempo.

Trowa apenas deu de ombros e tomou um gole do seu café.

- Então? Vocês vieram estudar o que, aqui em Londres? - Trowa perguntou, elevando um pouco a voz para chamar a atenção dos garotos.

- Q e eu viemos fazer um curso de historia medieval e o Wu-Fei...

- Artilharia antiga - o garoto oriental, Wu-Fei, cortou - catapulta, aríetes, bestas...

- E quanto tempo pretendem ficar?

- Aproximadamente três meses.

Perfeito. Tempo mais do que suficiente para mim.

Assim que terminou seu café, Trowa voltou para perto dos garotos, e eu voltei a observar.

Duo é expansivo, fala alto, se mexe o tempo todo, nunca fica mais de três minutos na mesma posição. E por isso é desastrado.

- Merda! - xingou, depois de ter derrubado refrigerante na blusa.

- Bem feito, não para quieto.

- Não enche, Wu-Fei. - Duo se exasperou - Trowa, onde tem um banheiro?

- É só subir. Terceira porta a direita.

Segui Duo com os olhos até ele sumir na próxima saleta.

Esperei um minuto e, discretamente sai atrás dele.

A porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, por isso não bati, abri devagar e fiquei olhando-o tentar dar um jeito na mancha, que só aumentava.

- Não vai sair. - falei. Duo deu um pulo, notando minha presença - Tire-a e peça a Trowa uma camisa emprestada.

- Quando foi que você chegou? Me deu um baita susto.

- Agora.

- Me alcança essa toalha perto de você.

Estendi a toalha para ele. Nossos dedos se tocaram quando ele a pegou e eu senti um arrepio atravessar minha espinha. Mandei meu controle para o inferno. Precisei de apenas dos passos para prensa-lo-lo contra a pia, naquele banheiro minúsculo. Vi seus olhos ficarem largos em um misto de expectativa, pavor e tensão. Passei a mão pelo seu rosto e afundei os dedos em seus cabelos, o puxando para um beijo. Lambi seus lábios, provando-os, rocei os meus nos dele e Duo entreabriu a boca, um convite. O beijei sugando deu lábio inferior, permitindo a minha língua invadir aquela boca, e ela foi bem recebida, massageada, sugada, o garoto beija bem.

Então, eu cometi um erro. O beijo correspondido me deu confiança, deslizei as mãos pelo seu corpo, e sem que eu esperasse, Duo me deu um empurrão, me olho com uma expressão que não consegui identificar e saiu correndo.

Ele não seria fácil. Sorri ante a isso.

Ainda me demorei no banheiro, esperando meu corpo se recompor, e quando voltei só encontrei Trowa na biblioteca.

O que você andou aprontando, Heero? - Trowa me perguntou, o olhar cheio de malícia - Duo estava branco, feito papel quando chego aqui, catou Quatre e Wu-Fei e foi embora sem dizer nada.

Me inclinei sobre o encosto de uma poltrona e lhe devolvi o olhar malicioso como resposta.

**CONTINUA...**


	3. CAPITULO III

**(N.T) - **Gente desculpa a demora, mais uma vez...Mas eu praticamente tive que arrancar sangue para escrever esse cap. E ainda assim ñ saiu como eu queria, confesso ñ estar dos melhores... Mas leiam! Prometo que o próximo estará interessante, he he he...

Bom, continuo sem beta, por isso perdoem qualquer erro. E se alguém quiser se candidatar para a betagem das minhas fics de GW eu ficaria feliz.

**Coments das Reviews: **

Tina-Chan 0: O Duo tem 16, Heero é sete anos mais velho que ele. Eu entendo que possa ser infanticídio, mas o Duo sabe o que faz, ñ é santo. E um pouco da insegurança dele se deve a idade.

Em relação a alguma "aventura", pode ser que tenha, mas eu ñ garanto nada, este ñ é o foco desta fic. Mas o Heero trabalha e eu vou mostrar isso.

A todo mundo que gostou e incentivou: **OBRIGADA**! ()

**DISCLAIMER:** Os personagens do anime Gundam Wing não pertencem a mim.

**Capitulo III**

Para mim, seduzir sempre foi um jogo, que tem seu fim na cama. Comecei cedo. Me divertia conquistando as criadas da casa ou as amigas de minha mãe. Meu novo adversário: é Duo.

Não foi difícil descobrir os horários de seu curso de Historia Medieval na faculdade de Londres - que convenientemente fica a duas quadras do prédio da Nova Scotland Yard, onde trabalho. Mas foi por acaso que encontrei Duo, alguns dias após o jantar. Estava saindo do Museu Britânico, carregando uma pilha de pasta, livros e cadernos.

- Quer ajuda com os livros? - Perguntei as suas costas.

Vi seu corpo ficar tenso ao reconhecer minha voz.

- Não, obrigado. Não preciso. - disse ríspido, aumentando a velocidade dos passos - Tchau, Sr. Yuy.

- Porque tanta hostilidade? Só estava oferecendo ajuda.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda, já disse. O brigado.

- Então aceite tomar um chá comigo. A melhor boulangeri da cidade fica na próxima rua.

Duo estacou no meio da calçada, me olhando duro por cima dos livros.

- Ouça, Sr. Yuy. Eu gosto de garotas. Por isso me deixe em paz.

- Insisto em meu convite. - disse fazendo uma reverencia convidativa - Não vou ataca-lo.

O olhar de Duo passou de duro para desconfiado.

Adivinhando a maneira certa de lidar com ele, acrescentei:

- Esta com medo de mim ou de descobrir que não gosta tanto assim de garotas?

Ele deu um sorriso escarninho.

- Esta pronto para falir, sr Yuy? Por que sou um adolescente em faze de crescimento e não me contento só com chá.

Repeti o gesto convidativo para que ele me acompanhasse.

Sentamo-nos a uma mesa rente a vidraça que dava para rua. Uma garçonete nos atendeu:

- Posso ajuda-los senhores? - ela perguntou quase cantando a frase carregada com um sotaque que não identifiquei, mas Duo sim.

- Hey! Você é da Romênia?

- Sou. - o sorriso dela se alargou para Duo - De Brasov, uma cidade a...

- Eu sei onde fica. - Duo cortou - Estive lá. Fui ver aquela igreja onde Vlad Tepes empalou aquele monte de gente. Como é mesmo o nome dela...?

- Igreja negra.

- O que você vai querer Duo? - os interrompi.

- Que? Ah é!

Ele pegou o cardápio.

- Eu quero torta de maçã com sorvete de creme e chá de maçã e maracujá. Só para começar. - acrescentou sorrindo para mim.

- Vou caprichar no sou pedido. - a garçonete piscou para Duo - E o senhor? - ela direcionou sua atenção para mim.

- Café e água com gás.

Duo ficou calado e começou a observar o movimento da rua assim que a garçonete se retirou.

- Ferias na Romênia? - perguntei.

- Mais ou menos. Quatre, Wu-Fei e eu fizemos um mochilão pela Europa durante todo o ano passado.

- Aqui esta rapazes. - a garçonete estava de volta - Café e água com gás para o senhor e torta de maçã com sorvete de creme e chá de maçã e maracujá, no capricho para...

- Duo. - ele completou - Obrigado.

A garçonete sorriu e saiu pisando leve.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo. - Duo retomou a conversa, enfiando um bocado de torta e sorvete na boca, deixando um pouco escorrer pelo canto da boca, lambendo logo em seguida de maneira displicente - O mochilão foi divertido, nossos pais liberaram uma verba limitada, então nós tivemos que nos virar. Dormimos em albergues e em hoteizinhos de quinta categoria, onde dividimos a mesma cama - ele fez uma careta - Mas conhecemos muitos lugares, culturas e pessoas legais. Uma namorada nova em cada cidade. - ele sorriu.

- E o que você e seus amigos faziam na França? - tomei um gole do meu café, que estava horrível, fraco.

- "Escala" por assim dizer. Chegamos cedo em Paris e em vez de virmos direto para Londres resolvemos passar o dia lá. - ele empurrou o prato vazio para frente - Onde esta a garçonete? - olhou em volta e abanou para ela ao acha-la.

- Mais alguma coisa, Duo?

- Uma torta de chocolate com cerejas. E pode levar esse chá que já ta frio e trazer água sem gás e chá gelado com limão, por favor.

- É pra já.

Duo apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e a cabeça nas mãos.

- Não vai tomar seu café? - perguntou apontando minha xícara quase intocada.

- Esta horrível.

- Peça outra coisa.

- Me diz: Por que o seu amigo Chang queria pegá-lo quando nos conhecemos?

Duo fez cara de quem acabara de cometer uma travessura.

- Perdi todo nosso dinheiro. Quatre pediu para eu tomar conta, mas eu não lembro onde enfiei. Wu-Fei só ficou sabendo disso um pouco antes de embarcarmos. Sorte que já tínhamos comprado as passagens.

A tarde passou rápido e Duo levou um susto quando viu que já estava escurecendo.

- Nossa, o lha que horas são, Heero.

- Algum compromisso em especial?

- Agatha Valmont. Combinei de ir ao cinema com ela.

- Então não vá deixa-la esperando - disse fazendo sinal para que a garçonete trouxesse a conta.

Fui chamado para investigar um caso. Homicídio seguido de suicídio no Soho. Para usar termos leigos, crime passional. Um idiota não agüentou ser largado pela namorada, abriu um rombo no peito dela com uma doze de cano serrado e depois estourou os próprios miolos. Uma visão e tanto. Vai dar trabalho limpar aquele lugar.

Assim que terminei de avaliar a cena do crime fui embora, essa primeira parte da investigação é principalmente da perícia, eu apenas monto o quebra-cabeças com as evidencias que eles dão.

Já passava da meia-noite e eu estava caminhando pela rua a procura de um táxi.

- Temos que parar de ficarmos nos encontrando no meio da rua. - uma voz soou as minhas costas e eu parei para esperar seu dono me alcançar.

- Por que? Gostaria de me encontrar em algum lugar mais reservado, Duo?

- Ha- ha! - ele riu.

- É tarde, o que faz aqui?

- Moro aqui perto, em uma casa de estudantes. Eu mais catorze pessoas.

- O acompanho até lá então.

-Por mim... - ele deu de ombros.

O perto de Duo era uma rua e meia, o que me deixou um pouco decepcionado, esta noite ele estava menos arredio em relação as minhas investidas, as transformando em piadas para se esquivar, mas não fugindo.

- Bom, até a próxima vez que nos toparmos por ai, Heero. - ele disse na entrada da casa, mas antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa um táxi parou atrás de mim e três garotas muito animadas saltaram.

- Ei! Duo, que é o gostosão? - uma delas perguntou passando um braço pelo meu e se apresentou sem esperar resposta - Eu sou Ludmila.

- E nós, Irina e Alice. - as outras acrescentaram.

- Heero Yuy.

- É um belo nome.

- Diferente.

As três se agarraram em mim e me arrastaram para dentro de casa.

Duo entrou conosco mas, sumiu logo em seguida.

Fui levado para uma sala que era uma verdadeira zona, com moveis dispares, uma T.V. muito velha e prateleiras abarrotadas de cacarecos. Misturados a tudo isso haviam peças de roupas, sapatos, livros, pratos e copos sujos espalhados por todos os cantos.

Pessoas entravam e saiam o tempo todo. As garotas explicaram que havia sempre movimento na casa, pois ninguém tinha os mesmos horários.

Por um tempo esperei Duo aparecer, mas depois de quase uma hora, desisti, por isso arranjei uma desculpa qualquer para ir atrás dele.

- Onde fica o banheiro? - perguntei.

- Ha um aqui embaixo, passando a escada. Mas se estiver ocupado, tente o lá de cima, no fim do corredor.

Ignorei as instruções e fui direto para os andares superiores. Não encontrei o quarto de Duo no segundo andar, então resolvi ser mais pratico, parei um garoto que vinha descendo as escadas e perguntei por ele.

- O quarto do Duo fica no ultimo andar. Vai ser fácil achar porque é o único que tem um mural de recados na porta.

Realmente foi fácil acha-lo, alem do mural abarrotado de recados, havia escrito na porta com fita Quatre, Duo e Wu-Fei.

Bati.

- Entre. - veio a voz abafada de Duo lá de dentro.

Entrei e fechei a porta as minhas costas.

- Sumiu - falei.

- Fui tomar banho. - ele apontou os cabelos molhados.

Olhei em volta. O quarto era pequeno, havia uma cama, um beliche e uma escrivaninha. Nas paredes, prateleiras, pôsteres e mapas com alguns lugares assinalados.

- Qual sua cama? - perguntei.

- A cama debaixo do beliche. Por que?

- Curiosidade.

Caminhei até ele que estava sentado em cima da escrivaninha. Parei a sua frente.

- Agatha já esteve nela?

Ele deu um risinho.

- Já.

- E ela é tão boa quanto à mãe?

Os olhos de Duo ficaram largos de espanto.

- Achei que gostasse de homens, Heero.

- Gosto do que me atrai. - me aproximei mais, ficando entre suas pernas - E você, - toquei de leve, com as pontas dos dedos, as laterais de suas coxas - devia fazer o mesmo.

Duo abriu um sorriso debochado.

- E quem disse que você me atrai?

- O beijo - me inclinei, nossos lábios quase se tocando, os hálitos se entrechocando - que você correspondeu no banheiro dos Bortton. Mas tem medo, por que não sabe o que fazer com alguém que tem o mesmo que você no meio das pernas. - toquei seu sexo, sem deixar de olha-lo nos olhos. O vi trancar a respiração.

- Para Heero. - ele mandou, assim que se recuperou do choque, segurando meu pulso, mas não afastou minha mão.

Retirei a mão devagar, acariciando seu sexo por debaixo do tecido da calça, e fiquei deliciado ao sentir que Duo reagia as minhas caricias.

Levantei as duas mãos espalmadas na altura da cabeça, demonstrando que havia parado.

- Acho que já esta na hora de você ir. - Duo desceu da escrivaninha e abriu a porta do quarto - Conhece o caminho da rua, não é?

- Boa noite, Duo. - eu disse ao passar por ele, mas não tive resposta, Duo bateu a porta assim que sai.

Se eu fosse um garoto meus hormônios estariam em polvorosa, mas sei me controlar, só saciarei meu desejo no corpo de Duo.

Trowa e eu almoçamos juntos uma vez por semana. Eu o estava esperando a quinze minutos quando ele apareceu.

- Desculpe, Heero, fiquei preso na emergência. - Trowa se desculpou pegando das mãos do metrie a cardápio.

- Hn. Imaginei.

- Já sabe o que vai pedir?

- Salada ao molho César, filé de cação com ervas e batas doré. - falei me dirigindo ao garçom que o metrie havia chamado - e água sem gelo.

- E para mim, truta em uma cama de vegetais, risoto de frutos-do-mar e vinho branco seco, para acompanhar.

Assim que o garçom se retirou, com uma leve reverencia, dei uma longa olhada em Trowa. Quem não o conhece como eu não notaria a diferença, mas ela estava lá.

- Como vão as coisas com o garoto Winner? - perguntei.

- Boas.

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Ótimas. - ele disse, permitindo que um sorriso distendesse seus lábios - Já você não pode dizer o mesmo, não é? - me provocou - Quatre me disse que Duo anda saindo com a filha dos Valmont.

- Agatha.

- Mas disse também que não dura. Duo não fica mais de uma semana com alguém.

- Não terei problemas para me livrar dele então. - brinquei.

O assunto morreu quando nosso pedidos foram servidos.

Depois de um longo tempo de silencio, Trowa falou:

- Vou te dar uma mãozinha.

- Hn.

- Semana que vem é feriado e eu estava pensando em ir para casa de campo do meu pai. Duo estará lá.

- E quem mais?

- Bom, Quatre e Wu-Fei, é claro. Selly, Une...

- Minha chefe? - cortei.

- E Relena. Não teve como evitar. - ele completou.

Um grupo insuportável, mas ainda assim, aceitei o convite.

**CONTINUA...**


End file.
